1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid such as an ink.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is an ink jet type printer that ejects a solution (for example, ink) containing a solute component (for example, pigment) on a medium (for example, sheet) to perform printing, as a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid.
In such a printer, a technology is known which ejects an ink toward a belt member to suppress the clogging of a nozzle from which the ink is ejected. A scraper scrapes off an ink attached onto the belt member and the scraped ink is accommodated in a waste container (for example, JP-A-2011-161690).
There is a problem that, when the waste container accommodates an ink solidified on the belt member or an ink accommodated in the waste container solidifies, the solidified ink is deposited in the waste container, such that the waste container cannot be used in spite of the fact that there is still empty gaps in the waste container.
Such a problem is not limited to a printer that is configured to accommodate an ink attached onto the belt member in the waste container, and the problem is generally common to a liquid ejecting apparatus equipped with an accommodation container that accommodates a solution with a possibility of the solute component solidifying.